


pedestals

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Pegging, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes the way he feels under her foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pedestals

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6661752#cmt6661752)

He's on the floor with her foot on him and he's laughing, head tossed back, eyes crinkled.

Satsuki knows he's looking up her skirt. She holds the hems of it and pulls it up, arching an eyebrow at him. His grin widens, even as his cheeks colour. His hand is warm, as it comes to rest on the calf of her leg. Holding her foot where it is—no, guiding it. Her heel brushes across the firm muscle of his abdomen, her toes flexing a little as she steadies herself, letting him pull her to where he wants her.

When he stops, her lips spread into a smile.

"Here I thought I was _already_ stepping on a dick."

"Funny," he replies, drawling the word out. Like he isn't completely hard against her foot.

She presses down. He's still wearing his jeans. She wants to make sure he feels it.

She wants to do it when he's completely naked, too.

"Satsuki," he breathes out, lifting his hips, like he's trying to press himself against her foot a little harder. She gives him what he wants, until she can't tell if the grunt he lets out is in pain or pleasure. He probably doesn't know, either.

"I think this is a good place for you, Dai-chan," she murmurs sweetly, and lifts the hem of her skirt, keeping her eyes on him as she rubs herself through her panties. They're powder blue, and her fingers feel damp as she pulls them away. She sees the way his eyes widen as he notices the wet patch, and she can feel his entire body shudder, right under her foot.

"Can I—" he begins, his deep voice even deeper with desire, rough, and it feels like it vibrates right through her. "Can I take my clothes off?"

She curls her toes against the press of his erection and smiles down at him. "What are you meant to say?"

"Please." He barely has the breath for it.

She's always loved just how quick he is to come apart.

Stepping back, she nods at him, watching as he scrambles to undress. She unzips her skirt, stepping out of it, then unbuttons her blouse. She leaves her underwear on, just because she knows he's waiting for it to come off.

She likes the fact that Daiki doesn't even get up off the floor. He just writhes out of his clothing and waits for her, his cock flushed and erect, with no clothing to hold it down now. She steadies herself, touching her toes to the head of it. He lets out a shaky sigh and she smiles, gently pushing it against his stomach.

Satsuki slides her foot down the length of his cock, until his balls press against the arch of it. She presses down a little, toes curling against him, and he whimpers at the back of his throat, a drop of precome forming at the head of his cock, glistening in the light. She keeps going, teasing him by easing the pressure of her foot before bringing it back down, until there's a slow trickle of precome down the length of his cock, wet against her foot, leaving damp patches against his stomach.

She could probably make him come like this. She'd rather draw it out, though.

"Wait here," she murmurs, stepping away.

She can hear him sucking in a breath. He doesn't move, except for the rise and fall of his chest, the twitch of his leaking cock. She picks up the bottle of lube and returns to him, bending to hand it over to him as she stays standing over him.

"You know what to do, Dai-chan."

He nods, his breath coming a little louder now. She nudges his balls with her curled toes, then rubs her foot up along the length of it, until the head of his cock is pressed against the space between her big and pointer toes. He draws a deep breath, spreading his legs and fingering himself. His eyes are heavy lidded, his lips parted, but he looks up at her like he knows that she wants him to. He doesn't look away, save for when he squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his fingers a little deeper into himself.

She takes her foot off his cock, standing with her feet on either side of his hips. She pulls her panties to one side, so he can watch the way she fingers herself too, rubbing her index in circles around her clit before moving it lower, pressing it into herself. She pulls it back out, wet and slippery, and pushes two fingers into herself this time. Beneath her, Daiki swears roughly. His fingers move faster as he fucks himself and she likes the way he's so easy to read, the pleasure playing out on his face without even the slightest attempt to hold it back.

"Stop," she tells him, when she thinks he's had enough. "You should get on the bed. I don't think the floor's going to be comfortable enough for this."

He scrambles to obey, climbing onto the bed, staying on all fours as he waits for her. He's peeking over his shoulder, watching as she unclasps her bra and pulls it off, dropping it onto the pile of her clothes, then tugs her panties off.

She has her strap on within easy reach. Daiki's trembling with anticipation as she puts it on and she smiles, kneeling on the bed behind him, stroking lube over the length of it. She rubs the head of it against him, slow and teasing, before she pushes it in, sinking into him in one careful motion, until she's entirely inside him.

He moans softly, his face buried against a pillow. The dildo she's using is his favourite, thick and curved just right to find his prostate. Satsuski rocks her hips in small motions, listening to the way his breath catches, watching as his fingers curl into the sheets.

She likes the way his back curves, the way he whines softly at the slow build of his orgasm. She picks up her pace slowly, until she's holding onto his hips, fucking him hard and he's begging for more, his cock dripping all over the sheets. She doesn't even need to touch him before he's coming, shaking and moaning, panting for breath as she pulls out of him, taking the harness off and putting is aside as she rolls him onto his back.

He's ready for her as she kneels over him, his fingers digging into her thighs as she grinds down against his mouth. He licks into her eagerly and Satsuki moans, listening to the way he gasps for breath every time she lifts herself up, before she sits back down on top of him. It started as a game, she thinks hazily as she inches closer and closer to coming; Daiki used to raise her up. Now she's the one who puts him down and keeps him there.

She curls her fingers in his hair as she comes, pulling back to find Daiki's face flushed, his lips and chin wet. She can feel it on the insides of her thighs, too. Settling on her side, she presses a kiss to his shoulder.

He hums in reply, tired and satisfied. With a grin, Satsuki makes herself comfortable as she waits to catch her breath.

She likes Daiki like this.


End file.
